A Week Of Mischief
by The Vampire Victor
Summary: Finding Loki walking down your street would be a dream come to true, to be honest, I would probably start fangirling, but not Megan. She stays calm and although she only knows him for a week they have a bond stronger than most


I was just walking down the street, not watching where I was walking when I bumped into him, the guy with the enchanting emerald green eyes and the long charcoal black hair. His clothes were mainly green and gold, and on anyone else it would have looked stupid but he made the outfit incredibly hot. "Erm... sorry." I say, having to look up at him for he was taller than me. "It is okay for someone as gorgeous as you to walk into me, there is no need to apologise." He said in an alluring accent. I felt myself blushing. I smiled slightly. "May I ask your name?" I say. "I am Loki Laufeyson." He says, "You may have heard of me." "The one who tried to take over New York right?" I say. "Yes, that was me. Although I was stopped before I achieved my goal by my brother and the avengers, as they call them." He says. Now that he mentioned it, I did recognise him. "You were trying to rid the world of freedom. I watched all the news reports. You were trying to get people to kneel before you too." I say. "That was right." He says. "So why are you here?" I say, not really bothered that I was talking to a master criminal who was also a god. "I'm trying to get away from SHIELD but I have to stay on Midguard. I'm trying to find somewhere to stay undetected." He says. "You could stay with me. No one would suspect that you would stay in a young ladies house in the suburbs of Chicago." I say. "I doubt they would look for me there, it would be very kind of you to allow me to stay in your home. Are you sure this is what you want?" He asks. "Yes. It's no problem." I say. "Thank you very much, now where is this home of yours?" He asks. "Follow me." I say, with a slight smile.

I walk down the street, the god of lies following me, until I reached my house. I unlocked the door and allowed Loki to walk in first. I shut the door behind us. Loki looked around the house, inspecting each room downstairs. "This will be suitable." He says. "I have a spare room, it's quite big and meant for guests but I never have any. I'm always on my own in here." I say. "That is tragic, I would have thought a woman of your appearance and intelligence would have found a partner by now." Loki said. "I have had many offers for dates and things, but the guys never seemed... right." I say. "In what way weren't they 'right'?" He asked. I didn't mind answering all his questions. "They didn't understand me, and I think they liked me for my looks, not for my personality. It's a lot of little things really, I know I shouldn't be so picky but when I find the guy, he has to be just right." I say. It's all true; I mean what would be the point in lying? He's the god of lies, practically impossible to lie to. "That seems legitimate. I'm sorry; I never asked your name." Loki says. "Emma." I say, lying, to see if he would notice. "Nice try, but I can tell you are lying." Loki says. I smile. "Just testing. My name's Megan." I say. "It's nice to make your acquaintance, Megan." He says. "It's nice to meet you in person. I always saw you on the news but I always wondered what it would be like to actually meet you, and I can say it's been a pleasurable experience." I say. He smiles. "I am happy that you like to be in my presence. Most people do not." He says. "I always preferred you to Thor. And I used to say that I would kneel for you any day." I say, smiling momentarily. He returned my smile. "Anyway, do you drink coffee?" I ask. "Tea, milk and one sugar." He said. "Go into the living room, make yourself at home. I'll be back with drinks." I say. I go into the kitchen to make his tea, and a coffee for me. He went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

He looked around the room at my plain furniture. There was a big window on one wall that looked out onto the untameable back garden, with curtains that had a green and yellow floral pattern on them. There was a three seater sofa made of plain black leather, that wasn't in too bad a condition seen as it was seven years old, which Loki was now sat on. There was a little coffee table near the sofa, and to finish the room off was a television in one corner. It wasn't a fancy 42 inch HD ready TV like most people have nowadays, but it was an old box television that had neither a big screen nor a slim frame. It was very fat and heavy. I always preferred retro items to more modern technology, although I have no idea why.

I walked in carrying the two cups. I passed him his tea and sat on the sofa, next to him, but as far away as possible. I didn't want to get too close to him, I still wasn't sure if I could trust him but I knew I couldn't control my feelings. He took a sip of his tea before asking, "Does it not bother you that you are housing a criminal?" I shook my head before drinking some of my coffee. "Why ever not?" He asks. "I feel like I can trust you. Silly really, seeing as your the god of mischief and lies. I'd say you're the least trustable person I've ever met." I say. He seemed to laugh at this. I smiled, glad to have made him laugh. We carried on talking awhile, about why he was in Chicago, how he had gotten away from SHIELD, things like that until the conversation changed so that we were talking about the furniture. "If you stood next to them, you would probably blend into the curtains!" I laugh. He laughed with me, and his laugh was somewhat comforting. "They are very nice curtains, I must say." He said. "Those curtains are almost as handsome as you." I say. "Almost, but not quite." He said with a warm smile. "I doubt anything's as handsome as you." I say. "I doubt anything in this universe could compete against your beauty." He says. I find myself blushing again. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at my feet, "I'm not beautiful." I say. "You most certainly are." He says. "I'm not." I insist, and I'm not lying because that's just what I thought. "You need to look in a mirror and you will see a beautiful human being looking back." He says. I keep looking at my shoes. 'Even my shoes are prettier than me.' I thought whilst looking at them. "When I look in the mirror, I just see everything that's wrong with me." I say. "When I look at you, I see Perfect in the form of a midguardian." He says. I smile, but knowing it wasn't true. "It's not true." I say. "Would I lie about this?" Loki says. "You lie about everything. You are god of lies."I say. "I wouldn't lie about this, trust me." He says. "Look, just... just... I'm tired, so I'm going to show you to your room and then I'm going to bed. If you seriously want to, we can talk about this in the morning." I say, standing up. He nods and follows me upstairs. I show him to his room and he thanks me again for allowing him to stay here. I then get in my own bed and fall asleep thinking about what a new day could bring, especially with a god staying in my house.

That morning, I wake up to the smell of bacon. I walk down stairs trying to sort my messy hair out with my hands, but drastically failing. I go into the kitchen to see Loki there, at the oven, cooking. Something I thought I would never see, a god cooking bacon. Loki was in more casual wear than he was yesterday, although he still followed his green, gold and black theme. He had black skinny jeans on which showed off his legs in all the best ways and green top with some weird pattern on it in gold but it stuck tight to his chest and arms, and even though he was skinny and considered weak, he still managed to have perfect abs.

"Megan?" Loki said, and I looked up at his face, realising I had been staring at his body. "Yeah?" I say. "I'm making some breakfast for us. I hope that is okay." He says. "Yeah that's fine." I say. I looked down at myself and realised I must look a mess compared to him in all his perfectness. I was wearing a t shirt and some shorts that looked kinda scruffy and childlike. My hair was a mess and so were my clothes, but his hair and clothes were far from it. His hair fell perfectly without him putting any effort into it and his clothes always made him look good, showing off his best bits, like his amazing chest. I found it hard not to stare at him. I either found myself marvelling at his perfect body or I found myself lost in the deep sea of his green eyes, drowning in them but enjoying it. He turned away to watch the food cook. I sat at the kitchen table. My hairbrush was on the table, where I left it yesterday morning, along with my makeup mirror. I brushed my hair in the mirror and no matter what I did, my hair didn't sit right. Other women's hair either looked cute or extremely hot, unless they had just got out of bed in which case they looked like a homeless person, but my hair, it didn't want to look good, oh no, it had to be all over the place. I couldn't get it right. I eventually gave up with trying to tame my hair.

Loki walked over carrying two plates of what was classed as a full English breakfast. Sausages, bacon, beans, mushrooms, tomatoes, egg, it was the best breakfast I'd ever seen. We both began to eat, and I found I was hungrier than I had previously thought. I managed to eat it all, which surprised me. Loki finished his before me, and when I was finished he insisted he clear up the plates. I tried to stop him, and do the washing up myself but he wouldn't listen, he just washed them himself. I didn't think Loki was so thoughtful and considerate. Maybe he just didn't show that side of him when he was trying to conquer the world, I mean, who did? We ended up back in living room, just chatting again because there was nothing else to do. "Do you know how to play chess?" I ask, bored of just chatting. "I learnt a while ago and found I was quite good at the game." Loki answered. "Want to play chess then?" I say. He accepted so I got out the board and set up the pieces. We played the game and carried on talking as we did so. He won, I knew he would. He was smarter than me by a long shot and knew more about strategy and how to outthink an opponent's strategy. I was doing okay until half way through when he figured out that I didn't have a strategy, I just moved my pieces wherever I thought was best suited to that point in time. He put the game away, because he had insisted he would do it. We carried on chatting.

For a week, we went on living together, and chatting and joking around, and not much happened really. At the end of the week, we were both in the kitchen when someone starting banging on the door, trying to force it open. Eventually they knocked the door down, it was two SHIELD agents, come to get Loki. I was wearing my UGG boots and so I pulled my glock pistol from my shoe and fired at the agents. They hadn't expected to find a young lady shooting at them, so they were caught off guard. I managed to kill one of them with about five shots to the chest. I wasn't a very good aim, so I aimed mainly for the chest as it was a bigger target than the head. Loki just calmly walked over to the second agent and snapped his neck. The two dead agents lay on the floor of my home, by the front door which was now demolished. "We need to get out of here." Loki said, "Do you know of any good hiding places?" I had to think for a minute. "There is an abandoned warehouse two streets down." I say. "Thank you for all your help, Megan, but now I think it's time for us to part." He says. "No. I'm coming with you!" I say. I was in this with him, I had killed one of their agents and also, I had grown somewhat attached to this god who had come to be my roommate. More than attached, I had fallen in love with him. "Okay, but let us hurry before more of these blasted agents turn up." Loki says. I nod and run out of the hole in the wall which was formerly a doorway. Loki follows.

We reach the warehouse. I remember that at some point, this warehouse was full of shoes ready to be shipped around the world. I think it was Adididas or Reebok or something like that. I managed to get the massive door open, it was very rusty and old and easy to break into. It was dark inside, the only light coming in through the tiny windows near the very high up ceiling of the building. I stopped at the doorway, not finding the darkness very inviting. "What's wrong?" Loki questions. "I don't like the dark." I explain. He gently takes my hand and it reassures me. He leads me into the warehouse. I find a box, probably used for shipping goods, and I use it as a chair. Loki finds another one and sits close to me. It's comforting to feel him next to me in this damp, dark warehouse. It was reassuring in a way. I could just about see him in the light. I wondered how dark it would be in here at night but that prospect just scared me even more so I stopped thinking about it. "Megan, I have a confession." Loki begins and he seems unsure of how to continue. I wait for him to speak again. "I believe I have grown rather fond of you, and dare say more than fond. Megan, I think I have fallen in love with you." He says. It seems unreal, a lie. "What?!" I say in disbelief. "It's true. I love you." He says, and I can see in his face, and hear in his voice that it was true. "But..." I begin, but then stop. He looks at me. "You can't feel the same way I do." I say. "Only one way to find out." He says, and he kisses me. It's sweet and short but its confirmation to both of us that we feel the same way. "So you do feel that way." I say. "Yes." He says. I shuffle closer to him in the darkness, no longer scared to be close to him.

A sudden light came from somewhere, the doorway had been flung open and a few SHIELD agents, along with Hawkeye, had entered the room. Loki and I stood up. I drew my pistol again, aiming it at the agents, just as they were aiming their weapons at me. Most of them were focused on me because I had a weapon, so Loki managed to move, unnoticed, over to an agent, a boy no older than 17 and snap his neck. The boy let out a small yelp of pain before falling to the ground, cold, lifeless, still. Dead. Everyone turned to face him, and Hawkeye shot an arrow straight at Loki. I knew it was going to hit Loki. I started running towards him, although he was telling me to stay where I was, and pleading with me to stop running. I didn't stop because I had to do something; I couldn't let him get hurt. I could take the arrow myself; let it hit me and not him. I jumped in front of Loki just as the arrow came. Wait, Loki was immortal, and he wouldn't have died, why was I doing this? 'For love' I thought, but then the arrow hit and I fell to the floor with a dull THUD and a spray of blood. Loki knelt beside me. "I...I love you." I say. "Megan, I love you too. And in a week, you gave me things I've never had before in my thousands of years alive; love, friendship, fun. And I thank you for giving me a glimpse of how good life could be. You gave me an infinity in the numbered days, and now I have to live an infinity without you, and it will be the longest infinity of all." He says. I manage to smile. "Don't f-forget m-m-m-me." I say, only just managing to get out the last word before everything turned to blackness.


End file.
